


Neverever

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lachesis did not think she would ever tire of life in Askr.





	Neverever

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, 'insatiable'. August 17, 2018.
> 
> (minor edits)

Lachesis did not think she would ever tire of life in Askr. Contracts, binding, fighting... it fell away at the feet of being able to be with her beloved brother again. Each time she reached for him, she was unrestrained. Every time Eldigan kissed her, her heart fluttered and her body burned. When not called to march, their time was often spent lingering in bed, tangled together even when not making love, or together in the beautiful gardens or anywhere else. 

No, she would never have enough and Lachesis was sure Eldigan felt the same. 

"Let's never go home, Eldie."


End file.
